


Lovely Woman

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Imaginext
Genre: Cisgender, F/M, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Mad Science, Sex Change, Sexism, Trans Character, girl!Angus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of him is still hoping this is just some really messed up, chemical fume induced hallucination. If it’s not, he <em>really</em> wants to know what horrible thing he did in a past life to deserve this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Woman

Is it weird that he finds her attractive? Yeah. It’s weird. It’s totally weird. It’s the weirdest thing ever. And it’s his entire dammed fault that she’s not a 'guy' anymore too… all those fucking chemicals – how was he supposed to know that this would happen? Gosh, the fact that he’s supposed to be such a super genius probably makes him look like some kind of giant pervert, who did this on purpose just to see that perfect ass and smashing set of tits. And he _didn’t_! He’d never do that to Angu- _Angie?_ Oh, _science, no_. Just no. And it doesn’t help that now everyone on the team is treating her differently than when she was male sexed. And damn, that’s not been working out to their advantage – failure in the crucial fights _and_ in the day-to-day teamwork.

He really wants to say that he didn’t mean to mess with the alien science and change Angus’ sex, but well… he really doesn’t know how to _actually say it;_ Something like _‘Sorry I’m made you lose your cock, but look on the bright side: you’re a smokin’ hot fox of a chick’?_ Even with his poor knowledge of proper social interaction he was 100% sure _that_ would be _completely unacceptable_. Especially since Angus seemed overjoyed to to be a woman, something she had said had been true even when she had a penis... which _okay,_ that was something he had to wrap his head around too.

And, yet again, how odd is it that the person who he used to refer to as his _'large bearded friend’_ he now thinks is the sexiest person in the infinite multi-verse? He’s pretty sure that part of him is still hoping this is just some really messed up, chemical fume induced hallucination. If it’s not, he _really_ wants to know what horrible thing he did in a past life to deserve this.

He can’t even take orders from Angus anymore, even though she’s usually the Imaginext leader. Angus used to have such a _masculine_ commanding voice, now it’s all he can do not to go weak in the knees each time she demand he do something while speaking in that seductively lusty Irish drawl. And okay, no, _that’s_ the weirdest thing ever… he never found Angus’ voice attractive in the slightest before the change... or did he? Of course that may have been directly influenced by the fact that he isn’t interested in any penis other than his own. But for some reason as a scientist it still irks him - much like the fact that he now wishes that Angus would wear a kilt. If Angus had worn a kilt back when she had a dick it would have been awkward, what with all the free hanging balls flashing while fighting baddies. But now, _dear science_ , _why_ isn’t that woman in a fucking kilt flashing snips of her muff when she kicks someone? It’s an atrocity and a crime against nature that she’s in so much clothing. Long sleeved shirts that show almost no cleavage when she bends over? _Really?_ Shame on her. He also knows that those thoughts make him sound and feel like a sexist jerk, but he honestly can't seem to make them stop. But he's taking problems as they arise, so that'll have to take a back-seat until he can take care of what he's working through _right now._

And he feels more utterly terrible for objectifying her, but when it’s in his own damned head, he really can’t stop it. He honestly hasn’t felt like this, _ever_. About _anybody_. Because Angus has always been the best man he’s ever known, but now she’s the best _woman_ he’s ever known. So she’s not just the sexiest woman alive, she’s also the kindest, smartest, and most courageous woman alive too. And the more he keeps thinking about it… he’s probably got bigger things to worry about than trying to figure out how to say sorry – he’s got to try and figure out how to tell the person who used to be one of his best guy friends in the world… that he loves her.


End file.
